


Getting Away with Murder

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Fanvids, Female Antagonist, Friendship, Gen, Redemption, Video Format: Streaming, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine, Astronema, Nadira, Marah and Camille were five different villains with one thing in common; they all had someone on the other side to welcome them with open arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away with Murder




End file.
